Hetalia Song Parodies
by Shadow Starstorm
Summary: Hilarious parodies of popular songs, sung by the Hetalia nations!
1. England's Fancy Parody

_"First thing's first I'm the British! (British!)_

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it! (Let 'em feel it!)_

_And I'm still in the pirate business, I could hold you down, _

_Like I'm givin' lessons in physics! (Right, right!)"_

_"You sure you want a bad Brit like this? (Huh?)_

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this? (Yeah?)_

_Cup of tea, cup of wine, cup of rum,_

_Eyebrows somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist! (On my wrist!)"_

_"Drinkin' all the liquor straight, can't take that! (FRANCIS!)_

_Beat him up like we're bringin' Agincourt back! (Git!)_

_Bring the guns in, where that arse at?"_

_"Earl Grey spillin', you should taste that!"_

_"I'm so English,_

_You already know!_

_I'm in the fast lane,_

_From London to Tokyo!_

_I'm so English,_

_Can't you taste this scone?_

_Remember my name,_

_'Bout to blow!"_

_"I said, 'Poppet, I do this, I thought that you knew this?'_

_Can't stand no Frenchies 'cause awful, my food is!_

_They think I'm sarcastic, but my hair's fantastic! _

_Golden and shaggy, so much better than that bloody frog's!"_

_"Better get my magic all ready, then I'll be so deadly!_

_And I swear I meant that so much that they'll give that line a rewind!_

_So get my magic all ready, and I will be so deadly!_

_I just can't worry 'bout no Francis, gotta stay on my grind!_

_Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?_

_Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that!_

_I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold!_

_I been working, I'm up in here with some pounds to throw!"_

_"I'm so English,_

_You already know!_

_I'm in the fast lane,_

_From London to Tokyo!_

_I'm so English,_

_Can't you taste this scone?_

_Remember my name,_

_'Bout to blo-o-o-oh-oh-ow!"_

_"Trash the hotel!_

_Let's get drunk on the mini bar!_

_Make the phone call,_

_Feels so good getting what I want!"_

_"Yeah, keep on turning it up,_

_Magic wand swinging, we don't give a fuck!_

_Punk star, yeah I'm deluxe!_

_Handsome and British, you don't get to touch! (Ow!)_

_"Still stuntin', how you love that?_

_Got the whole world asking how I does that? (Oh~)"_

_"Hot girl, hands on, please touch that! (Oh~)_

_Look at it, I bet you wishing you could clutch that!"_

_"It's just the way you like it, huh?_

_You're so good, I'm just wishing I could bite it, huh? (Say what?)_

_Never turn down nothing,_

_Slaying bloody Alfred, Mint Bunny on the gun like—"_

_"I'm so English,_

_You already know!_

_I'm in the fast lane,_

_From London to Tokyo!_

_I'm so English,_

_Can't you taste this scone?_

_Remember my name,_

_'Bout to blow!"_

_"Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y,_

_That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y?_

_Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y?_

_Blo-o-oh-oh-ow!"_

_"Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y,_

_That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y?_

_Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y?_

_Blow!"_


	2. Tomato, A Let It Go Parody- Spain

The tomatos glow red on the vine today,  
Not a rotten spot to be seen,  
A kingdom of my tomatos,  
And it looks like I'm the chef.

The breeze is blowing like this blender blending sauce,  
Couldn't resist them, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them touch, don't let them eat,  
Be the good cook you always have to be  
Blend, don't chop, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

To-ma-to, to-ma-to,  
Can't hold it back anymore  
To-ma-to, to-ma-to,  
Turn away and tend the fruit!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the blender blend on,  
The food never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some types of food  
Makes everything seem tasteless  
And the foods that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test my limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

To-ma-to, to-ma-to,  
I am one with the vines and soil~  
To-ma-to, to-ma-to,  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the blender blend on!

My power flurries through the grass into the ground!  
My soul is spiraling in tomato vines all around  
And one thought makes a dish like England's spells!  
I'm never going back,  
That food is in the past!

To-ma-to, to-ma-to,  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
To-ma-to, to-ma-to,  
That terrible food is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the grill cook on,  
England's food always bothered me anyway!


	3. Discovery Channel Theme

**_Alfred- _**_Never gets old, huh?_

_**Russia-**__ Nope._ ^J^

**_England-_** _I love my cup of tea,  
I love my London skies,  
I love the Big Ben,_

_**Japan-**__  
I love my hentai,  
I love the whole world  
And ar its crazy nations,_

_**All-**__  
Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da  
Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da _

**_Germany-_**

_I love potatoes,  
I love efficient things_ _I love to be in charge,_

_**Greece-**__  
I love my kitties,  
I love to take a nap,  
I love the whole world_ _And all its craziness_

_**All-**__  
Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da  
Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da_

**_France-_** _I love the female nations~ __**Eyebrow wiggle**__  
I love my Eiffel Tower~  
I love my roses~ _

**_Austria-_** _I love my strudel pastries,  
I love my piano,  
The world's a brilliant place_

**_All-_** _Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da  
Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da  
Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da  
Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da  
Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da_


	4. Pancakes, a Glad You Came parody- Canada

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My kitchen will never be the same

I'll make pancakes.

The mix cast a spell on me, spell on me

It hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided it tasted well from me, well from me

So let's eat something no one else can taste, you and me

Turn the lights on now

Now I'll take you by the fork,

Hand you another plate

Eat it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you some pancakes

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My maple syrup will never taste the same

I'm glad you ate

My pa-an-cakes

They cast a spell on me, spell on me

The idea hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided it went well for me, well for me

So let's eat something no one else can eat, you and me

Turn the stove on now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another mix

Mix it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you some pancakes.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My pancakes will never be the same

I'm glad you ate

My pa-an cakes

I'm glad you ate

So glad you ate

I'm glad you ate

My pa-an-cakes

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My cooking will never be the same

I'm glad you ate

My pa-an-cakes~


End file.
